Nighttime Visit
by sakuramiko
Summary: Hancock takes a trip to Luffy's room at night. Fluff. One Shot. SPOILERS FOR RECENT CHAPTERS. SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS.


**AN:** I had to do this after catching up on the latest chapters. I hope no one is too OOC. Thanks whiterosetenshi for telling me the old womans name.

* * *

It was the dead of night and Hebihime was sneaking through her own castle. She had waited for her sisters and elder Nyon to fall asleep. She pulled on the hood of her black cloak further over her face. She had to duck in the shadows as her guards passed in patrol. Hancock didn't want to use her Mero Mero Merrow beam since it was too flashy and loud.

After the long trek Hancock had finally reached her destination. She stood outside the door. Luffy wasn't wailing now but she heard loud whimpers. She grasped her chest. It broke her heart to hear him like this. Normally she would have gone into fantasy mode and daydreamed about Luffy welcoming her with open arms and she said just the right thing to make him feel better. She patted her cheeks. No time for daydreams!

The pirate empress looked up and down the hall before pushing the door open. She snuck in and was surprised at how dark it was. She got adjusted to the dark and went to light a few candles so there a soft light in the room. Hancock looked over at the whimpering Luffy. He was asleep and just looked so broken. She grabbed her chest again. She felt horrible but she knew would be in the same condition if she lost one of her sisters.

She set down her large sack and opened it. Hancock had brought as much of the finest meat she could carry. She looked over at her beloved. He didn't stir at all and she frowned a little. She hoped her little gift would work. She then began to cut all the meat into small pieces.

She moved the meat to the bed and sat next to Luffy. There still no response to the smell of the meat. She saw his blood soaked bandages and that he was worse than she thought. "Oh Luffy…" Hancock sighed and sat on the bed beside him. He was still crying even in sleep. She touched his forehead which only made him flinch.

She held a fork with a piece of the meat on it up to his lips. She was surprised but delighted when he ate it. His eyes were still closed and she kept feeding him bit by bit. Hancock was so delirious with happiness that she didn't notice Luffy's tears had stopped. Almost half the meat was gone before she noticed his eyes had opened.

"Luffy!" She said with glee. Her cheeks turned a deep red and she put a hand on her cheek. She observed that Luffy was staring at the meat. "Oh! Here you go…" She murmured and kept feeding him. It did not take long for him to finish all of the meat she brought. Hancock just smiled at him the whole time.

Luffy then turned his attention to Hancock and they stared at each other for a few moments. "Thanks Hancock. That was delicious!" Luffy said in a raspy voice. He had ignored his hunger and grieved instead. The pirate empress just put her hands on her cheeks and blushed.

"I just wanted to cheer you up even just a little." Hancock explained looking more serious now. She knew she had promised not to visit Luffy until he was healed but her heart couldn't handle hearing his wails any longer. She blushed again and avoided his gaze.

"Hehe! I knew you were nice!" Luffy grinned at her and Hancock swooned. "Whooo… I'm tired." He said and his eyelids drooped. Hancock nodded and removed the remnants of the meal off the bed. She blew out all but one candle and by the time she returned to his side he had already fallen asleep.

Hancock bit her lip and looked back and forth between her sleeping darling and the door. Should she stay or should she go? She sighed and sat on the bed. She watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Luffy's chest. She had already broken her promise, what did it matter if she broke it even further? She swung her feet on the bed and rested her head by Luffy's. Hancock blushed even though she kept a small distance between them.

She was contented with this situation. Luffy was calm and now even snoring a little. Hancock decided to be a little bold and took Luffy's hand. He didn't flinch or pull his hand away. Hancock blushed so much that she felt like she was going to faint. This was a true sign of Luffy's love! She swooned and put a hand on her forehead.

Hancock blinked a little when she felt Luffy squeeze her hand. She looked over at him and he looked a little pained. She calmed down and saw that his expression wasn't changing but it wasn't getting worse either. Hancock didn't quite remember when she had fallen asleep.

The next morning Hancock's sisters were frantically searching the castle for her. Elder Nyon had an inkling of where Hebihime might be and made a beeline for Luffy's room. Inside she found the two sleeping. She wanted to lecture Hancock on how shouldn't have done that and how she set a bad example for the other girls. But maybe she would just let it slide this once…

* * *

**AN:** Did you like it? It was fluffy. Thanks again whiterosetenshi.


End file.
